Shush Little Birdie
by Fuhyo
Summary: What would be different if Izaya grew up Mute? What kind of change in his peronality would ensue, even if he was still the manipulative bastard we all know. How will this affect his life, and how will it affect Shizuo's?  Be warned! Yaoi
1. Shush little kitty

**Hey Ho! New fan fiction cause the other one pissed me off. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own Durarara!**

* * *

><p>Humans were just shells. They showed bland, trained emotions. Meaningless emotions that they threw around on a daily basis, with fake, meaningless smiles. They talked in lying voices, deceiving themselves with their simplicity, caging themselves in. These humans showed emotion, but it was never strong, true or pure, like deluded soda, showing the same brown color but tasting like water.<p>

It was fun to watch them fool themselves.

To hear their voices carry, echoing down the high school hallways, alive with fake, annoying laughter.

What a bunch of idiots.

What a bunch of petulant children.

* * *

><p>Izaya nodded vigorously at the dumb joke Shinra made, his shoulders shaking with silent laughter.<p>

"-So then the lady said-" Shinra started giggling then continued. "-she said! That's my Cat!" He exploded with laughter, choking out the rest of his statement. "You-you should have seen her face Izaya!" Shinra waited for a response, chuckling when he read what Izaya wrote.

-'If I was there I would have lent her my knife~! You can't just go around doing THAT to peoples pets, it's just wrong.'-

"Totally! Good thing Celty wasn't there she would have chased him down with her bike, scythe in hand. She hates animal abuse. Oh, isn't my Celty just so wonderful~" Izaya then poked Shinra, breaking him fro his endless string of horrifyingly gushy coddling about Celty, the headless Dullahan he was in love (obsessed) with.

-'I wonder what Celty would do to you if I told her you were making fun of that lady and her cat~ I'm sure she wouldn't be happy!-'-

His remark was cut short when Shinra made a very girly squeak then dropped to the floor and preceded to beg Izaya.

"You can't! She'll kill me! You-you You can't cut our love short like that Izaya!-...and I'll bake you cookies...ootoro...servitude..." Izaya stopped listening as Shinra broke out in meaningless rambles, still on the floor, hands clasped in a begging motion. Izaya jotted his response to...whatever it was that Shinra was doing, and poked him again when he was done.

-'Shinra! Just shut the fuck up! I won't tell Celty if you just, Shut-The-Hell-Up!..._Please_'- Izaya pleaded to Shinra with his written on whiteboard. The be-speckled brunet gave his friend a catty grin, knowing he got out of Izaya's imminent torture, then his eyes lit up as he remembered something. Izaya's first thought was.

'_Oh Shit _'

"Hey Izaya, I have someone you have to meet! I think you'll really like him, he's nice!" Shinra squealed, like a little school girl, his catty grin still in place.

Oh Shit indeed.

* * *

><p>Shinra giddily dragged Izaya to the football-field after school claiming that this guy he was going to meet were going to be the best of friends. Izaya was skeptical.<p>

When they finally got to the football-field his supposedly new best friend was missing, Shinra said not to worry though, they were a bit early.

The minutes passed by and eventually a mop of brown hair could be seen emerging out of the school, the ebony haired teen perked up at this.

Time to torture this innocent, poor, teen.

He began to scribble the most insulting statements he could possibly muster onto the little worn square of white with his pink marker, smiling a scary smile. As soon as the brunet was in sight he took out his knife and flung it towards the unsuspecting victim aiming a few centimeters from his face making sure to sheer off some of his hair. He smirked when his knife hit the target, he jumped off the post nimbly and ran up to the now obviously, very pissed brunet, taking his whiteboard and shoving it into the other guys face, smirking. A few seconds past by as the other read what was written, Izaya was waiting happily for the inevitable anger ridden shout so he could be alleviated from the troublesome task of trying to make a friend. You could imagine that he was surprised when the brunet not only let a yell of pure rage but picked up the goal post and flung it at Izaya.

"Iiiiiiiiiiizayaaaaaaaaaaa! I'll kill you!"

_'Probably shouldn't have signed it_ ' was the only thought going through his head as he yanked his knife out of the ground with a roll, barely escaping the yellow goal post. Running swiftly he managed to slice the others shirt, then nimbly dogging the freshly weponized light post that sported a new dent courtesy of the brunets grip. He looked on at him in concealed wonder.

_'Such rage..._'

Izaya back peddled as the other used the lamp-post like a bat, aiming for his head like it was a baseball. Vaguely in the background he could hear Shinra's frantic calls.

"Shizuo! Izaya! Stop! Damn it I knew this would end badly!"

'_So his name is Shizuo_ '

* * *

><p>After a half-hour worth of fighting was done the field was barely recognizable. Green turf was strewn in an about way reminiscent of a Christmas tree ran through a blender then splattered across the living room, the same way a kindergartener would finger paint. All the protruding metal objects that once adorned the field were now cast about, each in different states of recognizability. In the center of this mess lay two figures one a brunet and the other a skinny ebony haired teen panting heavily for they both were in a very ragged condition, the taller brown-haired male's clothes were shredded, beads of scarlet blood oozing out of several lacerations, the other male sported bruises and bigger gashes that were also leaking blood at a slow pace. They were both obviously fatigued and injured. After a few moments of silence the glasses wearing teen came out of his hiding place to scurry up to his friends, bandaging them quickly with the medical supplies he had on hand, which would be odd if it was anyone other than Shinra. After both were patched up they went home leaving a petty I.O.U note behind (Shinra's Idea!).<p>

Izaya looked back at the destruction they caused couldn't help but be impressed, because this was unknowingly the first time he ever had this much fun and felt so alive.

It was at that time it began.

It was at that time that his intrigue with Shizuo started.

'_You certainly are an interesting creature, Shizuo_'

* * *

><p><strong>How did you like it. I'm starting it a 'T' now but I might make it more violent later, or more *ahem *, graphic, later if you want.<strong>

**If you have any suggestions or questions just say so.**

**Ja ne,**

**Alou**


	2. Shush little old lady

**Hey again. Another post of fanfic.**

* * *

><p>.:~:./

Words were powerful.

People used them everyday, whether they were used to engage war or to declare love, they were used nonetheless.

Words were weapons that he could never wield, even though he could write them down and show them to others, it just wasn't the same, he was caged in his own body, never to use them to brush against others.

He was in a cage within a cage, only to have one more surrounding those two.

If words were wings, Izaya could never hope to be free...

* * *

><p>Shizuo paced back and forth in front of Shinra's desk, his face was taught in rage that obviously wasn't forgotten over the night.<p>

"-He didn't even have the guts to talk to me! He just shoved that stupid-ass whiteboard in my face and smiled! How-how-Arrrrrrgh-!" He stopped pacing and was now fisting his hair in a fit.

"But Shizuo-"Shinra was cut off in his explanation as Shizuo continued his rant, then he too was cut off as Izaya walked in and used this opportune moment to shove a premeditated message into the brunets face.

It read:

-'Good mourning idiot, I didn't think you would be coming to school today, you know with your brain being as small as it is plus the fact that you broke it yesterday~'-

Probably wasn't a very good idea on Izaya's part, because the second Shizuo was done reading the message he let out an ear splitting cry and flung the desk in front of him- Shinra and all- at Izaya, whose smirk only grew in size, as he waited and dodged at the last moment, watching idly as the desk smashed into the door the teacher just walked through.

The teacher wasn't very happy.

"SHIZUO! Go to the office now and take Shinra to the nurses while your at it!" With a huff, said teach walked to the front of the room just as the bell rang and addressed the rest of the class, not even casting a backwards glance to the now dejected Shizuo who was exiting the broken door with an unconscious Shinra in his arms.

Half a day later Shinra limped back into the room, a cheeky grin in place and bandages on said cheeks. Shinra's swelled eyes scanned the room until they landed on Izaya's garnet ones, he followed them until he was in the seat next Izaya on said persons right, Kadota flanking him on the left.

"Izaya," Shinra whispered. "that wasn't very nice of you to do. By now you figured out how short his string is, you shouldn't try to burn and tug on it every chance you get! Some one can get hurt," He thought for a moment. "like me!"

Shinra waited patiently as Izaya jotted down his response.

-'Fuck you Shinra, it's fun~

Whatever, I'll do what I want!'-

Shinra just shook his head, of course Izaya would find enjoyment in enraging a sleeping lion like Shizuo and watching him destroy anything in his path.

Izaya was definitely a sadist.

* * *

><p>Shizuo was officially pissed off, and now held an unorthodox hatred for Izaya, and personal whiteboards, although the former with just a bit more spite. He walked home angrily, each foot slamming hard against the pavement which was cracking in the brunets single-minded rage.<p>

The sound of lazy skipping entered Shizuo's senses, and as if on instinct, he swung around and using his momentum grabbed and ripped out the 'Pedestrian X-ing' sign an old lady was ironically leaning against, and flung it at the twerp he knew without looking was Izaya. The offended in this case, ebony haired teen parried without fault, somehow managing to block the aluminum pole that was attached to it's partnered sign with only a switch blade, a feat that only ninja could hope to achieve. Staying in the deadlock for only a short moment Shizuo took his opportunity and quickly jerked the pole back closer to him, in turn causing Izaya to stumble and get caught in the forward thrust of the abused pole the brunet was holding, winding and flinging the raven-haired teen back several yards. Izaya looked up at Shizuo in surprise then down to his mid-section that now sported a bruise and was slowly leaking blood.

"What's wrong flea? Did I hurt you." The teen still holding the crumpled sign asked, surprise and concern lacing his slightly breathless voice. Izaya only shook his head and scribbled something shakily down on his whiteboard that had magically appeared.

-'No, I'm fine you dumb brute. See ya later, I have to go home.'-

Shizuo's fading anger returned full blast when he saw that the other was still only talking to him via evil whiteboard, going on impulse he grabbed the retreating Izaya's back and turned him around and shouted in his face.

"Why won't you fucking talk to me Flea?" His heavy, angered pants fell onto Izaya's startled face, his mouth moving with phantom shouts before he remembered.

The last thing Shizuo saw that day was a frantic Izaya scribbling down his response and dropping the board, running away as fast as he could from the brunet.

Shizuo bent down, curious as to why the other would retreat so quickly, perhaps it was another insult?

He was wrong.

The words written on the white scratched up surface, in hasty elegant script, was the words Shizuo doubted he would ever forget, even if he wanted to, they read:

-'I'm mute'-

* * *

><p><strong>What dou you think?<strong>

**De Ja Ne,**

**Alou**


	3. Shush little IPad

**Another Chapter!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Durarara! or I-Pad (Which I don't), I would definitely have a bigger house, and a live miniature giraffe.**

* * *

><p>.:~:./

These walls I built to keep everyone out.

To let no one in.

To let me see through you,

but no one to see back in.

…...

It was the way of life Izaya promised himself.

The life of an observer.

The life of an outcast.

The only life he believed he could live.

* * *

><p>.:~:./

It had been several months now since they had met each other, the banning of them to certain places and even streets had proved that. Often at times Izaya and Shizuo would be expelled from school temporarily, though Shizuo, for some reason would always take the blame, even when Izaya was the one to start it. It was also not unusual to see them coming to school on a daily basis with their respective injuries- Cuts and stab wounds for Shizuo and bruises, occasional fractures and breaks for Izaya, and several wardrobe changes for both of them.

Izaya, after leaving (dropping) his whiteboard got a new one, one that had functions and a touch screen and buttons that he could press, yes ladies and gentlemen I am talking about the I-pad, and Shizuo hated it, even more so than the acursed whiteboard. With this new, nifty contraption Izaya had several new ways to annoy Shizuo and cause him to explode in a fit of rage. Childish, yet so effective, the different sound effects and annoying apps had the brunet clinging to the edge of his desk at all times to prevent him from causing others bodily harm (especially Shinra who still flinched at the sight of desks. He has even developed a minor case of grafeiophobia.).

* * *

><p>"Okay class we are going to start our final project for this half of the semester, it will be due after Winter break. You will be working in pairs that are prearranged by me. Any questions?" The teacher stated.<p>

Kadota raised his hand in the seat next to Shinra and slowly asked his question. "What is this project about?"

"Your goal is going to be to learn as much as possible about your groups chosen topic from a list I am handing out to you. Over the course of next week and your vacation you're going to construct a short, five paragraph story based on your chosen topic. Remember grammar and sentence structure. The people paired together are..." The teacher rattled off the list and ended up pairing Shizuo and Shinra, as well as Kadota and Izaya, luckily they were paired with people they knew well. When this was over other students began moving and shuffling around to get next to their partner and begin planning, this was also the moment that the black haired terror decided that Shizuo wasn't quite pissed enough.

It was actually quite easy on his part, all he had to do was slip quietly behind Shizuo and breath down his neck in warning before playing the sound media he loaded on his I-pad.

Shizuo wasn't very pleased with hearing the sound of a lady giving birth with fart sounds in the background playing in his right ear.

The result was instantaneous and quite predictable.

"IIIIIIIzayaaaaaaa!" With his mighty battle cry Shizuo chucked his very heavy literature book at Izaya who like usual dodged at the last second watching with a smirk on his lips as the book headed strait towards the classroom window with enough velocity to possibly shatter it.

Luckily, or unluckily depending on how you see it, the book only caused a long, very noticeable crack along the window.

The teacher was not very pleased.

"Shizuo! Izaya! I have had enough of your shenanigans! You have destroyed this classroom one too many times and I am fed up with it. Instead of sending you two to the office I am going to make you partners! I expect you two to work together and if you don't I will fail you! Now, sit down and shut the hell up!" The teacher huffed out and Izaya and Shizuo could only stare at him in horror with the fact that that evil teacher had forced them to work together. After another moment of contemplation the bell rang signaling the end of class as well as the end of the day.

* * *

><p>Nobody noticed the bruises on Izaya's face. Well, people noticed but no one took any mind. Izaya always had bruises, Shizuo and him were constantly fighting, it was to be expected. The thing that nobody noticed was the fact that Izaya and Shizuo hadn't had any major fighting for a while, the scuffle yesterday in the classroom didn't count because nobody got hurt, well except for the window.<p>

Shizuo did notice though, he noticed that Izaya had lingering bruises on his face even though no fights had took place, but the brunet just assumed that they were still healing from the fight they had a week ago when Shizuo threw Izaya at a guy in a bunny costume advertising something energetically on a sign that read something along the lines of kinky...and toys...or was it perhaps batteries? Oh, well.

Anyway, Shizuo was secretly concerned for the Flea, not because he actually liked the annoyance to humanity but because he was worried that his parents would call his own parents and then his mom would nag at him, while she was doing that Kasuka would sneak into the refrigerator and steal _his_ strawberry milk, then he would throw a tantrum and break something, and, and... headache. Deciding that the formerly mentioned situation should definitely _not_ happen, Shizuo came up with a plan.

To go to Izaya's house under the pretenses of doing their project, plus the fact that his parents weren't allowing visitors this weekend due to their anniversary, and keeping an eye on him to make sure he doesn't nark on him.

Perfect.

He looked over to his right at Izaya and gave him a questioning glance.

"Oi, Flea. Can we work on the project at your house this weekend, my parents are celebrating their anniversary and don't want anyone in the house." Izaya got a look of horror on his face at the request, he frantically jotted on his touch screen and showed it to Shizuo so fast he thought his hands were going to fall off.

-' NO!'-

Shizuo stared. "But we have to, I told you why, so why can't I go to your house?"

-' Just no. I'm not telling a brute like you why. Besides, it's none of your buisness.'-

"Either you tell me the truth of why you don't want me there or I go to your house." Shizuo countered, while a thoughtful look fell on Izaya's face.

-'Fine, you can come home with me Friday.'- He finally relented.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is. Next chapter is Shizuo going to Izaya's, also you'll find out what the project is on, and no for those rabid fan-girls, they are not going to do naughty things, yet.<strong>

**Anyway I wanted to thank my diligent reviewers who unknowingly, or knowingly pressured me into writing another chapter. You know who you are, I will not list because it is pointless, but thanks anyway.**

**Ja ne, **

**Alou**


	4. Shush little fears

**Important!**

**There are a couple things I need to clarify. If Izaya or Shizuo seem too out of character (OOC) it is because they are still young and even though they still have some of their usual personalities the other parts are off because of the different-ish lives, although I did make it so the other side of themselves are more like their other persona's, such as Izaya acting a bit like Psych, and Shizuo Tsugaru. I apologize for any confusion and if anyone is still perplexed, or has any suggestions please contact me.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it Shizuo and Izaya would be together. I obviously don't own Durarara!**

* * *

><p>Emotions were complex, with all their intensity, controversy, and humanity. The smiles on peoples faces, the ring in their laughter, the salty tang and sting in their tears. The oppression of depression, happiness and lies. They were all things that Izaya was fascinated with in humans, they were things that he had trouble doing himself, all his emotions were masks, carefully constructed to match the the ones he saw on others. He imitated all the watered down emotions others show. Although, he wondered what it would feel like to feel something in its raw intensity, to experience something real, something that he really felt other than morbid curiosity and a like to cause inconveniences to others. He wondered if anyone saw through the masks. He wondered if anyone cared. Probably not, even he sometimes forgot what was a mask or lie and what was not. You become your lies, you become your acts, Izaya was aware of what this isolation could do to him, but he could not bring himself to care. He was where he wanted to be and all the pieces were in place.<p>

* * *

><p>The sky was purple-ing like a day-old bruise, and Shizuo could practically smell the rain as the purple clouds stared down angrily at them. Today was Friday and Shizuo was currently a few blocks away from the school following the suddenly fidgety Izaya, who was taking out his accursed I-pad at this moment.<p>

-'We're almost there'-

Shizuo nodded and looked back up to the dark sky noticing out of the corner of his eye Izaya twitching with practically every step he made.

'_What's freaking him out?'_ It wasn't like the ebony haired teen to do anything out of the sort, and this was certainly odd. About five minutes later they came to a stop in front of an innocent looking door, and with a very shaky hand Izaya grasped the doorknob and turned it very slowly almost as if to delay turning it.

The house was neat looking and had nice decorations adorning tables and the walls, the carpets were a dark beige color and the walls were a dark red that almost matched Izaya's eyes. The two couches that sat in the middle of the room were a stylish leather and all-in-all Izaya's house looked like it belonged to a vampire, or a romance novel's cheesy cover, not the house of his enemy. The pretty lady sitting on one of the said leather couches also looked like she belonged on a romance-novel cover.

'_Must be his sister, I heard him talk about sisters...'_

Izaya took out his tablet and wrote a quick note then played it out loud, the metallic, obviously fake voice said:

"'Good evening mother, are my sisters out?'"

At this Shizuo couldn't believe it, this lady was his mom! She looked like she was twenty!

'_What the fuc-'_

"Hello Izaya, yes the twins are at their friends for the weekend, I thought you could use some alone time..." She cut Shizuo's thoughts off with a huge adoring smile towards Izaya that turned sour when she saw the brunet. "Honey...Who is _this_." The statement was said with so much loath and poisoned malice that Shizuo was sure that he could have melted, he was even more freaked out when Izaya frantically started to type his response and played it.

"'This is my friend Shizuo, he came here to stay the night so we could work on our project. I'm going to go take a shower, okay, then I'll fix dinner." After it was finished the raven turned tail and went down the hallway supposedly to the bathroom while his mother yelled after him.

"Okay honey, but be quick, it's going to storm!"

After the statement was said, the devil/Izaya's mom turned her red stare back to Shizuo.

She stared at him with intensity equal to the sun's and studied him deeply, picking apart his soul and weighing it much like the Egyptian gods did after a person died. Her eyes were focused, but not quite there at the same time, reminding Shizuo much of his Aunt's eyes before she went crazy, the eyes of intelligence that fueled one's own demise. It scared him greatly.

'_Is this why Izaya was shaking so badly earlier?_'

He was broken out of his reverie when, in a sickeningly nice voice she spoke to him.

"Excuse my manners dear, I'm Izaya's mother, Namie, would you like a seat?" Shizuo nodded his head and took a seat as far away from her as he could without seeming rude.

"So, you must be the Shizuo-chan that Izaya is always talking about. The one that is 'a barbarian.'"

"Yeah, I guess that's me." Shizuo answered quickly, after his reply her smile turned into more of a smirk, a creepy deranged smirk.

"He always talks about you, it's bothering actually that he never talks about anything except school and you, and that weird Shinra kid. You're taking my time away from being with _my _Izaya," She paused when she heard the bathroom door opening in the hallway, "But he needs people to keep him occupied." She finished back in her sweet voice raising the tone to be slightly louder so Izaya could hear, and was watching him intently as said raven walked slowly down the hallway with his I-pad clutched tightly to his chest and water droplets slowly dribbling down his face from his still-wet hair.

"Honey, do you want to sleep in my room tonight, it's going to be thundering and storming for the next couple days and I know how much you fear storms." After that statement Izaya stopped dead in his tracks, his face flushed from embarrassment and his eyes darting around in fear, landing on Shizuo and Namie for a moment while his mouth gaped open and closed like a fish before he realized that he was mute then pulled out his contraption and typed furiously playing it as soon as he was done.

"-'No! It's okay, I'll sleep on the pull out mattress and Shizuo can sleep on my bed, right Shizu-chan'-"

Izaya's pleading eyes laded on him, showing such weakness that Shizuo was sure Izaya would cut him up after the whole ordeal was done for repayment, but Shizuo was struck, what was so terrifying about his mom, sure she was scary and it was weird to sleep in the same bed as your mom at such an age, but Shizuo could tell the difference in the stares, Izaya was genuinely scared of staying alone all night with his mother.

'_I wonder why?_'

Shizuo nodded his head. "Sure, I wouldn't mind sleeping in Izaya's room with him." As soon as he was done with the statement he shot Izaya a look that said 'your explaining this later' while the other relocated to the kitchen, to presumably cook dinner. After about ten seconds of sitting awkwardly on the couch near Namie, he couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm going to help Izaya with dinner." He got up and swiftly left to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>The sound of clanging resonated in the kitchen as the duo went to work cooking up pasta with marinara sauce and a side of garlic bread, everything decked up with traditional Italian seasonings. From the looks on how things are going Shizuo concluded that Izaya was indeed a good cook and a pretty organic one as well, one look in the freezer told him everything he needed to know. Not one container of T.V. dinner was in store and the only kind of sweets lied in a quart sized bucket of organic chocolate raspberry ice cream from some form of fancy Dutch makers. This only confirmed the brunets suspicions of how wealthy Izaya's family was. Very. He wondered idly what job the raven haired teen's creepy mother had that paid her well enough to afford not only said teen's I-pad, but the furniture, the house that was in a well known distict, the flat screen T.V. That hung elegantly on the walls and the decked up kitchen with the granite counter-tops and matching appliances. She must had to be lawyer or a doctor. Perhaps she was a scientist, she seemed to have that kind of odd fascination that would lead him to believe that.<p>

Comparing his knowledge of Izaya's house to his own shabby apartment that he shared with his family made the teen flush in embarrassment. He was suddenly glad he chose to convince Izaya to let him stay at the others house because he knew that the raven haired teen would surely make fun of his living arrangements, which would not bode well for his fiery temper. Lost in his thoughts about his family's financial status the brunet did not notice his hand straying toward the burner that was cooking the bow-tie pasta.

"Kuso!" He pulled his hand away quickly, sticking the digit's in his mouth to sate the painstaking throbbing. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Izaya's face light up in a cocky smirk replacing the surprise Shizuo was sure that there was a few moments ago from the obtrusive shout. He was brought into full attention of Izaya's face when the sound of water bouncing rapidly off of the metal sink and Izaya's warm hand grasping the wrist of his injured hand and shoving it under the cold water, only giving minor care to avoid causing the brunet pain. Meanwhile Namie's voice fluttered into the kitchen asking if everything was okay.

"Fine, I just burnt my fingers." Was the ground out reply that held the pain that he was obviously in, and trying to hide. Shizuo though, was very close to strangling the other who was looking at him with scientific curiosity which said, '_Oh? Even a monster like you can feel pain, Shizu-chan?_' After that he turned the burner to a lower setting and drug him down the hallway to where he thought the bathroom was located. Once there Izaya opened the medicine and took out a tube of antiseptic cream and an ace bandage roll, taking an odd amount of care dressing his burn. As Izaya started to wrap the bandage with methodical movements and dexterity, that Shizuo began to wonder. Izaya was being fairly calm about this, it looked like maybe he did this often.

"Do you do this often?" The sound of his own voice scared him a bit when he didn't realize that he had spoken his thoughts aloud. The other teen looked surprised for a moment then a nervous cautious look shadowed his face, he pulled out his cellphone and began typing out his response, much like Celty did with her phone.

-'Mairu and Kururi often get into a lot of trouble.'-

It took a second for Shizuo to understand who he was talking about but then he realized that they must be the sisters he was talking about. Shizuo only nodded to his statement, he knew how it was to take care of younger siblings even though Kasuka was usually the one taking care of him. When he was done wrapping up the brunets hand Izaya absentmindedly leaned down and kissed the appendage, mouthing the words 'all better now' before he realized what he had done. A fiery blush spread across his cheeks, making an odd sight that Shizuo would never forget. The raven-haired teens mouth was wide open and his usually sly eyes were wide and innocent looking, after a few seconds of startled silence from the both of them Izaya groped quickly for his cell and typed hastily, shoving the message into the others face with a satisfied huff that said, 'There!'

-'I apologize for that, the twins have a thing where they never shut up and stop griping until I 'Kiss it better', I'm just so used to it I didn't think and...'- Izaya's message trailed off, making Shizuo notice that even when the other can be calm and composed when he writes he still managed to sound flustered in the explanation. Shizuo smiled a bit, it wasn't all the time that the usually fake catty playfulness was replaced by genuine emotion, it made him want to put it there more often. As soon as he realized that this was something he wanted to do the high school student decided that it was going to be his personal goal to surprise Izaya as much as possible, and to make the other show real emotion. With new-found determination Shizuo shook his head at Izaya and turned to the door, replying to Izaya who still held an oddly innocent expression.

"It's fine Flea, just don't do it again."

* * *

><p><strong>Ciao,<strong>

**Alou**


	5. Shush little lightning peep

Dinner was long since done and the pair of boys were bunking down in Izaya's room. Shizuo could tell that he wasn't the only one relieved to be out of Namie's presence and he was all too happy to follow Izaya to his small bedroom that was bathed once again in red colors.

"Hey Flea, your mom mentioned something about being afraid of storms, is that true?" His voice broke through the tense silence, interrupting Izaya's small movements while he tried to pull out the bed. The other teen froze for a moment before he pulled out his I-pad typing in his response and showing it to Shizuo without looking in the brunets direction.

-' Yes, I don't like them much. It's not that big of a deal, mother is just a bit protective of me.'- Shizuo read the message carefully watching Izaya's reaction out of the corner of his eyes in hopes to catch some emotion, although his face was hidden and his expression was its usual calm blank. Izaya pulled the contraption back to him and continued typing. -'If you tell anyone I will kill you.'- Shizuo didn't doubt it. The silence resumed and it was even heavier than before. It was just as the red-eyed teen started to lay down the sheets for the bed that a loud cracking noise entered the air. It was so quick that Shizuo barely saw it, the second the thunder sounded Izaya stood stock straight, his hands and arms covering his head and his eyes shut tight, the raven haired teens mouth was moving in silent plea for the storm to stop. It was oddly endearing, even though Shizuo could tell that Izaya was in pain. Once the first rumble of thunder went through it didn't seem to want to stop, nature not satisfied enough with the little bit of torture it provided to the terrified teen. Izaya's mouth moved in phantom whimpers, flinching and quivering every time the light flashed through his bedroom window or any time the air crackled. It was just a few minutes after the storm that Shizuo had had enough, he may have not liked the other teen, but it was pathetic and saddening to see the usually so calm and collected Izaya quivering in fear. The brunet decided that it was time to do something, he may have wanted to see the other show more emotion but this was not what he had in mind and he only ever wanted to see the raven this afraid if he was the one to cause it. Shizuo shifted a little and moved till he was next to the frightened teen, standing awkwardly and unsure how to comfort somebody, even less so if the person was his enemy. Shizuo had only caused damage to people, he only ever hurt them so how was he to comfort and help the same person he had been fighting and beating up for months? He took the last few awkward steps toward Izaya, wrapping his arms oddly around the others chest and frowning at the contact and the fact that Izaya only seem to stiffen and struggle against him more, still flinching at the loud rumbling carrying outside.

"Izaya, it's fine, just rain is all. No need to worry, the loud cracking and bright flashes is just fireworks going off, you must have some crazy neighbors, celebrating New Years a few weeks early." His gruff voice rumbled low and went well with the continued crashing in the background, he pulled Izaya closer to him, hoping his enemy would stop being afraid and would act normally so he could cut off this awkward contact. A few moments after the statement Izaya had stopped thrashing in the brunets arms and Shizuo took this as a sign to start rubbing the others shoulders and continued to talk.

"When I was little I was afraid of storms too." He started, his voice a bit unsure and worried at telling the other this, but he figured that since he saw Izaya in such a state that it wouldn't hurt to share a little information with the other as well. "I would start crying at the sight of rain and I would curl up on my bed, too proud and frightened to ask my parents for help. I always thought that it was God punishing me for being a monster and acting so violent, that he would start the thunder and lightning and all the heavy raining to show me what I looked like when I lost it. I really hated it, it frightened me so much, I was scarred that it reminded me so much of myself." His voice petered off for a moment as he thought and he barely noticed Izaya as he tapped on his hand, his face angled toward the brunets and an asking expression on his face that said, 'Continue?', so Shizuo did. " One night it was storming so bad, kind of like it is now, the rain was beating so hard against the roof that shingles were falling off and the windows were shuddering. I was curled up under my blanket on the bed, rocking back and forth with my eyes closed, I didn't even notice the door opening and closing. Suddenly I felt someone hug me from behind, it was my little brother Kasuka, come to comfort his scared older brother." Shizuo smiled at the memory and continued on. "He stayed there for a little bit, calm as can be as I whimpered and cried like a baby. After a few moments he started talking, saying such weird things that I didn't understand at first. He said, 'Our neighbors are quite foolish, aren't they brother?' It took me a few moments to say something back and question what he said. 'Why are they silly Kasuka?' I peeked at my little brother, pulling down the blanket a bit, then he said something that completely rid me of my fear, it was silly but it worked. 'Foolish neighbors, celebrating New Years five months early and in the rain. Don't you think that's funny brother?' Kasuka started giggling and soon we both were, laughing at our stupid neighbors who celebrated New Years early and in the rain. It's a stupid way to rid a fear, but I think it wasn't really what he said but the fact that he said something, my quiet little brother cared enough about his monster of a sibling to come and comfort him during his time of punishment." Once he was done talking he noticed that Izaya had stopped shaking as much, his once taught and quivering body now relaxed against Shizuo, and the brunet was glad that for once he had helped someone, even if it was Izaya. They stood there for a couple more moments, listening to the rain continue to fall and soon enough they had decided it was time for bed, too tired and emotionally fatigued to work on their project. It was when he was nice and snug against in the bed that Izaya had entered the room again after going to refresh and do bathroom things that he noticed that once again Izaya was shaking like a leaf and his already pale complexion was now paper white.

_'What happened?'_ He had only been gone for a couple minutes and he was already like this. Shizuo sighed and figured that as long as this was never going to be mentioned in the morning and he had already done so much, that he might as well offer Izaya to sleep with him.

"Hey Flea, you can sleep with me tonight, I mean that since that mattress is so uncomfortable and your so spoiled and all..." His statement hung in the air awkwardly and Izaya shook his head no, Jotting something down with his shaky hands.

-'I wouldn't want to sleep with a monster like you, I might catch your stupidity.'- Izaya laid down on the mattress on the floor turning away from Shizuo and hiding under the blankets in hopes to conceal his fear.

It was just before Shizuo fell completely asleep that he felt Izaya crawl in bed next to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's that. I finally got my computer to semi work, the 'n' key is broke so I have to use the on screen keyboard which is a total and utter pain-in-the ass to do. Also, I am considering discontinuing another story of mine, 'Stupid blood-sucking flea' because it is pissing me off and I would like to start a Hetalia fanfic.<strong>


End file.
